Serie de Drabbles
by A Trash Candy
Summary: [Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM] Drabble 1: Juvia es atacada y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. ¿Qué hará?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Hecho/Subcultura: Asesinato**

* * *

Su vista cada vez estaba más nublada, y, tanto sus manos como su ropa se hallaban completamente ensangrentadas.

Creía que su batalla había terminado, mas el enemigo le había tendido una trampa, y justo en el instante en el que bajó la guardia, éste mismo la atacó por la espalda, atravesándola con un arma que no fue capaz de evitar transformando su cuerpo en agua. ¿Ese era el fin?

Con la mano en su estómago, y como le era medianamente posible, Juvia caminaba, apoyándose en las paredes y arrastrando sus pies. Su recorrido dejaba tras de sí charcos rojizos que no cesaban de caer, pero no quería detenerse; quería ver por última vez a su Gray-sama; quería morir tranquila sabiendo que él estaba a salvo.

Y ahí estaba, acabando con el rival que le correspondía, tan audaz como siempre. Juvia se sonrojó, y varias lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas al verificar que había salido ileso, dentro de lo que cabía.

Pero no quería que él la viera así, y ella retrocedió, tratando de volver por donde había llegado, mas le fue imposible. La sangre ya escaseaba, y respirar cada vez se le hacía más pesado. Sin poder remediarlo, cayó abatida en el suelo, y Gray se percató de ello.

—¡Juvia! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?— El joven no tardó en correr hacia ella, aunque quedó estático al llegar a su lado y ver el fatídico estado en el que se encontraba la maga de agua. —¡Juvia!—

La muchacha de cabellos azules sonreía, con un nudo en la garganta y una sequedad en su boca que la impedía hablar con claridad. —Q-qué lamentable... Que Gray-sama tenga que... V-ver a Juvia... En este esta...do... Tan deplo...rable...—

—¡Oye, Juvia, no hables! ¡Tenemos que tratar esas heridas cuanto antes!—

El mago de hielo estaba desesperado, y sus manos temblaban. Ella solo negó con la cabeza como pudo. Sabía que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer con ella.

—M-muchas gracias por todo... Gray-sama... Te quiero...— Con la escasa energía que le quedaba, alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico. Después se fijó en el despejado cielo azul que se extendía sobre ellos, tal y como cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez. Las lágrimas continuaron exponiéndose, mas era de felicidad —Me hubiera gustado... P-pasar mu...cho más tiempo... Junto a ti... y Fairy Tail... Fue diverti...do...—

Silencio. Instantes después, la mano de Juvia había caído sobre el arenoso suelo, y Gray balbuceó. No pudo hacer nada, y el remordimiento empezaba a apoderarse de él. ¿Por qué no era él quien estaba en su lugar?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomó las manos de la maga entre las suyas y las depositó sobre sus labios. Ya estaba helada, y Gray no pudo retener su llanto por mucho más tiempo. La había perdido. —¡JUVIAAA!—

* * *

Qué triste que mi primer fic sobre Juvia y Gray tenga que terminar así (?) Pero ahí va. Es mi primer drabble, así que espero que llegue a las expectativas de lo que se me ha propuesto.

En fin. Volveré. Con más drabbles traumáticos qué. (?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Hecho/Subcultura: Angst**

* * *

El distanciamiento que había estado teniendo últimamente Gray con ella, no le resultaba ni medio normal. Claro que Juvia, a pesar de eso, se había mantenido observándole desde las sombras, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, éste la evitaba, e incluso llegaba a darle una mala contestación. ¿Es que Juvia había hecho algo malo para que se comportase así con ella? Debía averiguarlo, además de que así su preocupación solo aumentaba por momentos.

Y ahí estaba ese día, sentado en una mesa del gremio, a solas. Era su oportunidad perfecta. Con las manos entrelazadas entre sí, se acercó al mago de hielo, sonrojada y cabizbaja. Sus nervios resaltaban por sí solos. —Gray-sama... Juvia quiere...—

Pero no pudo acabar la frase. El sonido de la silla al retirarse la hizo dar un brinco, alzando la cabeza. Gray se había levantado con cara de pocos amigos, y su gélida mirada parecía atravesar la de la maga de agua. —¿¡Es que no te vas a cansar nunca de seguirme!? ¡Creí que ya te había dejado claro que no quiero que te me acerques!—

Gray rechinó los dientes, y los ojos de Juvia se humedecieron. No podía creer que hablara en serio. No era posible.

—¡Pero Gray-sama! ¡Por favor, escúcheme un momento!— La voz de Juvia se quebraba junto a la desesperación y el llanto, y en un intento desesperado, intentó agarrar el brazo del muchacho con sus manos, mas lo único que consiguió a cambio, fue recibir un empujón por su parte que la hizo retroceder hasta caer al suelo. Sus súplicas no servirían.

—¡Te digo que te apartes, maldita sea!- En el gesto del joven no había ni rastro de remordimiento por el reciente empujón, y mucho menos por la forma de dirigirse a la maga de agua. -Ahora saldré en una cita con Lucy, así que ni se te ocurra entrometerte.— Y sin nada más que añadir, la dio la espalda y salió del gremio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, aparentemente más tranquilo.

Mas por el contrario, Juvia sentía todo lo opuesto. Hacía tan solo un par de semanas que Gray y Lucy habían empezado a salir, y desde entonces su vida se había convertido en un calvario. Cuando les veía juntos, sentía cómo su corazón se encogía hasta el punto de dejarla casi sin respiración, y en cuanto se encontraba sola, aprovechaba la ocasión para romper a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Creía que Lucy siempre había sido su amiga, y aunque la considerase su rival en el amor, jamás pensó que llegaría a traicionarla hasta tal extremo, pero aún así no podía odiarla, aún con todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Así, con una mano en el pecho, Juvia también se marchó, con el rostro ensombrecido. El cielo se nubló, y la lluvia comenzó a arreciar; una lluvia que no representaba ni la mitad del dolor que la mujer estaba experimentando. Estaba claro que no escamparía tan pronto; lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

Y aquí vuelvo. Creo que podría haber hecho algo más dramático que hiciera sufrir a Juvia, pero sería demasiado complicado expresar tantos sentimientos en tan solo 500 palabras (?) Aún así, espero que os haya convencido a los que lo leáis. Chau chauuu *^*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Hecho/Subcultura: K+**

* * *

—Oye, Juvia, ¿quieres que te haga una adivinación?— Desde una de las barras del gremio, Cana alzó la voz para dirigirse hacia la maga de agua, la cual, curiosa, se acercó hacia ella, con signos de interrogaciones apareciendo alrededor de su cabeza.

—Cana-san, ¿de qué estás hablan...—De inmediato calló, y en ese preciso momento, sus ojos se iluminaron, desbordando una completa felicidad al creer qué era a lo que se refería —¿¡Me estás diciendo que vas a adivinar la fecha de la boda de Juvia con Gray-sama!?— Como si hubiera sido poseída, tomó de los hombros a la castaña y empezó a balancearla de atrás hacia adelante, ejerciendo tanta fuerza en el vaivén que la pobre muchacha casi estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento, aunque en parte también fuese a causa del alcohol.

—M-mah, mah, cálmate...— Con sus propias manos alejó las de Juvia, y acto seguido se llevó la diestra sobre la frente con el fin de aliviar esa sensación de mareo. —No puedo adivinar un futuro tan lejano, además de que éste podría cambiar si se es desvelado.—

Juvia no parecía entender a dónde quería llegar la castaña, y ésta suspiró, resignada. Tuvo que terminar explicándole de qué maneras podía usar su magia y de qué otras formas no; en resumen, una larga charla que pareció no llegar a ningún sitio, pues al finalizar esa misma, la maga de agua volvió a mostrarse algo insistente respecto al futuro que le esperaba a ella y a su amado Gray juntos como pareja.

—Entonces, Cana-san, ¿tampoco puedes decirme de qué manera va a terminar de confesarle a Juvia su amor?— Las mejillas de la peliazul se hallaban sonrojadas al completo, mientras que la castaña empezaba a desesperarse. ¡En qué momento le había sugerido hacerle una adivinación!

Cana carraspeó, revolviéndose el pelo, y sin contestar a su compañera, empezó a poner varias cartas sobre la mesa, y después, tras varios segundos de estar en silencio observándolas, volvió a levantar la vista hacia Juvia, esta vez con una sonrisa demasiado picarona. Al parecer, había visto algo muy interesante. —Puedo decirte dónde está Gray ahora y qué es lo que está haciendo~...— Irremediablemente rió por lo bajo, y el interés de la peliazul se incrementó más de lo habitual.

—¡Juvia te escucha! ¿¡Dónde está!?— Casi parecía que echaría humo por la nariz.

Para darle algo más de emoción, Cana no contestó de inmediato, sino que esperó durante unos momentos antes de decírselo a la muchacha —Ahora está en su casa... Al parecer, dándose un la~rgo y relajante baño...—

No pudo añadir nada más. En cuestión de milésimas de segundos, Juvia ya había salido corriendo a una velocidad inhumana del gremio. No era muy difícil averiguar su objetivo y el por qué de sus prisas.

—¡Gray-sama, espérame!—

* * *

Y he aquí por fin un drabble no-sádico para Juvia-chan. Espero que esto lo compense un poco al menos (?) welp, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que algún día seais capaces de perdonarme el hecho de que en el anterior drabble dejase a Gray con Lucy éwe.

¡Saludos!


End file.
